Kuzu no Ai
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Il était un enfoiré, l'autre était aussi un enfoiré, mais pouvait-il pour autant lui pardonner ? C'était pas rien ce qu'il avait fait ce con. Mais l l'aimait. Que suivre, entre son honneur et son coeur ? (UA non-héros, personnages adultes, relation préétablie, Yaoi).


**Hello tout le monde ! Je débarque fraîchement dans ce beau fandom dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, avec un thème (« Traître ») à traiter en une heure. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup lu le manga (ni fini l'anime, patapé), mais j'ai d'ores et déjà succombé au charme ravageur de Kacchan *-* aussi j'ai été happée par l'inspiration !**

 **D'autres OS devraient arriver sous peu, pour marquer mon arrivée fracassante 8D !**

 **Warning** **: Yaoi. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Rating T pour mentoon de sex et le fameux langage fleuri de Katsu !**

 _ **Disclaimer : My Hero Academia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien.**_

* * *

 _Kuzu no Ai_

* * *

Ce salopard !

Claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, Bakugou ne se soucia pas de l'avoir sortie de ses gongs ou non, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre. Son sang bouillonnait, et il avait envie de taper dans tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Comment…Comment ce connard avait-il osé ?! Comment y avait-il seulement pensé ?

Il avait envie de le tuer.

Nombre de meubles dans l'appartement y passèrent, mettant les lieux sens dessus dessous avec pour seule préoccupation faire disparaitre, ou néanmoins atténuer cette rage destructrice.

Quelques minutes, ou heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec difficulté, bloquée par le buffet du hall tombé sur son passage, et laissa entrer le second occupant des lieux.

« Kat- »

« FERME-LA ! »

Le cri sortait du ventre, presque hystérique, les cordes vocales poussées à leur limite; aucun doute que les voisins l'aie entendu, voir même tout l'immeuble. La tête qu'affichait le nouveau venu passa de l'ébahissement devant ce décor à un air peiné, désolé.

« Katsuki… »

Une veilleuse vola jusqu'à lui, visant la tête. Il se protégea à temps derrière la porte qu'il tenait encore, le bruit du verre fracassé raisonnant en même temps que le souffle haché du blond. Il était hors de lui comme il l'avait rarement été au cours de sa vie, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« COMMENT ? COMMENT TU OSE MONTRER TA SALE GUEULE DE SALOPARD DEVANT MOI ?! »

« Laisse-moi au moins t'expliqu- »

« Y A RIEN A PUTAIN D'EXPLIQUER ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR, ENFOIRÉ ! »

« …C'est chez moi là. »

« J'EN AI RIEN A CARRER CONNARD ! BARRE-TOI ! »

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés ? Combien de fois ses meubles et bibelots avaient volé le long des pièces, jusqu'au mur. Ces mêmes murs au papier peint écorché, griffé lors de leurs violents ébats de réconciliation ?

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais Katsuki n'avait si puissamment crié, une note discrète mais distincte de douleur dans sa voix à moitié brisée.

Un nouveau hurlement de rage retentit, alors que le lit était renversé. Ce lit où il l'avait tant de fois fait gémir, se cramponner aux draps sous lui… Mais tout ceci avait-il encore de l'importance aux yeux de Bakugou ?

L'armoire, ainsi que les tables de nuit ne furent pas épargnées, et un poing furieux passa même au travers de la fenêtre fermée. Sans plus réfléchir, il accourut.

« Katsuki ! »

« T'APPROCHE PAS J'Ai dis… » Sa voix s'était muée en un souffle de douleur, alors que le blond s'écroulait, la manche de sa chemise ruinée et le bras en sang. Il tenta d'apporter les premiers soins mais son (ex ?) compagnon s'agitait tel une furie et ne le laissait approcher.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand j'te dis RESTE LOIN DE MOI ?! »

Un soupir douloureux franchit ses lèvres… Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?!

 _Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans la même boîte, même si leurs affectations n'étaient pas du même département. C'était pratique sans être lassant, ils savaient où se trouver lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de telle ou telle chose mais ne se voyaient pas en continu, et leurs horaires différaient._

 _La plupart du temps, c'était Katsuki qui partait plus tôt de la maison, et donc qui y rentrait plus tôt, l'assignant presque systématiquement à la tâche de préparer le dîner. Il s'en plaignait souvent pour la forme, mais au fond ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement._

 _Leur relation, elle, avait démarré lors de leurs études universitaires. Ayant pris la même filière, un rapprochement leur avait paru naturel, perdus dans cette jungle dont ils ne savaient rien, et puis de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini ensemble… Au lit. Comme toujours, le blond ne tournait pas autour du pot. Il mentirait s'il disait que les sentiments s'étaient de suite affirmés. Non, c'était plutôt en se côtoyant, et en brisant certaines barrières de Bakugou qu'ils avaient développés un réel amour, l'un pour l'autre._

 _Et pourtant, il avait trouvé le moyen de tout faire capoter._

 _Ils étaient en froid depuis un certain temps, froid étant synonyme pour lui de "dormir sur le canapé". Ce n'était pas la première fois, et dans ces périodes, le moyen le plus efficace pour régler le problème était de ne surtout pas chercher de noises au blond, voire ne pas le cotôyer du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en manque et qu'il finisse par se jeter dans ses bras, avide, et ils finissaient par tout oublier. Il pensait que cette fois n'était pas différente, même si ça durait un peu longtemps. Il commençait à regretter la chaleur de la peau du blond, ses gémissements, lui tout entier. Et cela ne sembla pas échapper à l'une de ses collègues._

 _Bien sûr, il était connu de la plupart des gens de la boîte qu'ils partageaient leur vie l'un avec l'autre._

 _Cela ne la retint pas._

 _« Kirishima-kun, peux-tu me suivre un instant ? »_

 _« Hm ? J'arrive. » Ne se doutant de rien, il lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mène à une impasse, au tournant d'un couloir, et se jeta littéralement à son cou dans un baiser fiévreux._

 _« Tu…Tu as rompu avec Bakugou ? »_

 _« Huh ? » Il n'eut le temps de répliquer que la jeune femme l'embrassa à nouveau puissamment. Il voulut la repousser, il était en couple et amoureux après tout, mais le manque décida de se faire sentir au pire moment…_

 _Finalement, il posa doucement ses mains sur sa taille, appréciant des formes dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'était pas près de se réconcilier avec Katsuki dans les prochains jours, alors il pouvait bien se permettre une petite "décompression", non ? Le blond n'en saurait rien !_

 _Erreur._

 _« HEY Kiri j't'ai cherché partout ! On rentre ensemble ce soi- »_

 _Le pire qui pouvait leur arriver arriva. Katsuki était face à eux, alors que leur lèvres étaient encore scellées. Son premier réflexe avait évidemment été d'écarter promptement la demoiselle pour (tenter de) s'expliquer, mais le blond était déjà parti dans un cri de rage._

 _« Katsuki, attends-moi ! »_

 _Il le poursuivit comme il put jusqu'au parking mais il était déjà parti avec la voiture, le laissant rentrer comme il était venu : à pieds. Mais paniqué, il courut à en perdre haleine._

 _Venait-il réellement de briser tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? C'était impossible ! Pas si…Pas si bêtement ! Une peur lui étreignit le cœur et alourdit son estomac. Mais Katsuki lui pardonnerait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout !_

… _Mais il avait pensé à aller plus loin._

 _Sa course se ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, au beau milieu de la rue bondée. Il se rendit compte à quel point…A quel point il était salaud, oui. Il avait pensé à tromper le blond, en toute impunité, juste parce que "il n'en saura rien". Il devrait abandonner, Bakugou aurait raison de le quitter, il ne le méritait pas._

…

 _Ses jambes de remirent pourtant à avancer, vers son appartement qu'ils partageaient. Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas peine perdue ?_

… _Non, il devait au moins essayer, s'excuser, demander une punition, n'importe quoi pour que le blond lui pardonne. Il était prêt à tout._

 _Parce qu'il l'aimait._

Au final, le blond s'était soigné tout seul, s'était relevé et poussé le roux jusqu'à le sortir hors de la chambre et claqua la porte à son nez si fort qu'elle en fit trembler les murs. Kirishima resta à terre, fixant cette porte, et attendant qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer.

Permission qui n'arriva pas, même au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence, il devait s'y attendre.

« …Katsuki, laisse-moi te parler, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de m'excuser auprès de toi les yeux dans les yeux. Katsuki… Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plait. »

Le ton doux, réellement peiné et douloureux envoya un frisson le long de l'échine du blond. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, il faisait de son mieux pour refouler l'insupportable étau qui enserrait son cœur. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il pourrait en vomir. Et entendre son compagnon lui parler, aussi suppliant, ne l'aida en aucun cas. Son cerveau, ce vicieux, lui repassait ses souvenirs comme un vieux film en VHS; tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Kirishima défilaient devant ses yeux, sous ses paupières closes. Il grinça des dents.

Ce connard avait osé le tromper ! Avec une gonzesse ! Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de lui laisser une chance ? Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule jsuque là, il tomberait encore plus profondément dans son piège s'il lui accordait la moindre faveur.

…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime, putain ?!

S'ils s'étaient arrêtés à un plan cul, ils n'en seraient pas là, et Bakugou n'aurait pas autant mal au cœur. Mais il avait succombé à ces yeux rouges, à ce sourire idiot mais si sincère, à cette déclaration franche, bien qu'anxieuse, de ses sentiments pour lui.

 _« Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, je voulais être honnête avec toi. »_

Honnête, tu parles ! Il aurait été honnête s'il lui avait plus tôt dit en face qu'il en avait marre de lui ! Et il devait en avoir, des raisons, pour en avoir marre… Il faisait la gueule tout le temps, criait pour un rien, l'éloignait de lui dès qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, sans la moindre considération pour le roux…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était normal qu'Eijiro aille voir ailleurs, c'était même évident… Il était une enflure, lui aussi, invivable et insupportable.

…Comment Kirishima avait-il fait pour vivre avec lui tout ce temps ?

Des larmes de rage et de frustration lui échappèrent, alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire jusqu'à en avoir mal et manquait de s'arracher les cheveux, il voulut hurler une énième fois, mais seul un gémissement de bête blessée lui échappa. Pitoyable.

Il était pitoyable.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, lente, laissant passer la tête rousse qui s'annonça timidement.

« Katsuki ? …J'entre. »

Il s'approcha du blond comme on s'approchait d'un lion pouvant lui bondir dessus à tout moment pour le dévorer, et tendit le bras.

« Ça va aller ? Ta blessure… » Bakugou se crispa instinctivement en sentant le roux se rapprocher significativement, mais n'amorça aucun geste pour l'éloigner.

« Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

Il pesta à sa propre question. C'était tellement _fleur bleue_ que ça lui donnait envie de gerber, comme si c'était à lui de culpabiliser !

…Mais il voulait savoir, il avait _besoin_ de savoir. Savoir si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là valait la peine qu'il s'en souvienne, ou s'il devait simplement classer le tout sous l'étiquette "arnaque du siècle".

« Bien sûr. »

Ses épaules sursautèrent à la réponse. _"Bien sûr"_ ? Il se foutait encore de lui ou… ?

Etait-il sincère ?! Il se risqua à croiser son regard, pour n'y voir qu'une lueur de pure sincérité. Cette même lueur qu'il avait le jour où il s'était déclaré. Le roux s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le fixant toujours.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Katsuki. Depuis ce jour, je t'ai toujours aimé de la même façon. Et je t'aimerai toujours de la même façon. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de lui sortir une réponse aussi à l'eau de rose ?! Il serra les poings et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il était sur le point de le croire ce con.

Attendez… Il le croyait déjà en fait.

Quelle merde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les bras de cette pétasse alors ? » Il s'attendait à une réponse gênée, ou précipitée, un babillement d'excuses bidons, mais seul un soupir soulagé lui parvint. Ce connard souriait !

« Enfin, tu me laisse m'expliquer ! Alors déjà, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi ! »

Bakugou avait envie de faire manger son pied au roux, histoire de lui enlever ce sourire. Il croyait quoi, qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné ? Et puis ce _"C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus"_ , il pensait vraiment qu'il allait y croire ?

Même si, de ce qu'il avait vu, elle avait bel et bien l'air de mener la danse… Mais c'était pas une raison putain !

« Après, je t'avoue que j'ai pensé à aller plus loin, mais j'étais en manque… En manque de toi. Ça fait deux bonnes semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, encore moins touchés ! Tu peux me traiter de pervers et d'obsédé si tu veux, mais passer autant de temps sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, c'est insupportable pour moi…Alors j'ai pensé jeter mon dévolu sur elle, mais au fond je sais que ça marche pas comme ça… »

Hah, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, ce gars n'était qu'un animal, pensant au sex vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. En manque après deux semaines ? Aucun self-control…

…En manque de lui ?

Les larmes montèrent une nouvelle fois à ses yeux écarlates, mais il les balaya rageusement. Pourquoi pleurait-il comme un con, là ? Ces simples mots ne pouvaient l'avoir touché… !

Putain de bordel de merde.

« …Crétin. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Oh et puis au diable toute cette histoire de merde. Se redressant, il se jeta littéralement sur le roux, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser furieux, chaotique, ravageur, si fort qu'il les fit basculer.

Il était un enfoiré. Kirishima était un enfoiré. Aucun ne méritait l'autre et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'était qu'un tas de merde mais il aimait ce connard d'Eijiro qui avait failli le tromper, et il pouvait faire avec, parce qu'il n'était qu'un tas de merde lui-même.

Après deux secondes nécessaires à comprendre ce qui se passait, Kirishima sentit son cœur s'alléger et une envolée de papillons chatouiller son ventre. Il se sentit si soulagé qu'il eut l'impression de décoller du sol, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux fermés dans le baiser, alors qu'il prenait en coupe le visage du blond pour approfondir le contact, et bientôt ses doigts enfourchèrent les douces mèches ébouriffées.

Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il n'avait pas perdu Katsuki…Il n'aurait sû comment exprimer son bonheur en cet instant.

Les vêtements volèrent, ajoutant au bordel de l'endroit, et les peaux entrèrent violemment en contact, frissonnant, mordant, saignant.

Ce fut probablement la partie de jambes en l'air la plus douloureuse qu'ils partagèrent. Mais aussi l'une des plus mémorables. Kirishima était sûr qu'il en garderait des cicatrices à vie…

Allongés à même le sol, un blond à moitié endormi dans ses bras, le roux fixait le plafond. Et dire qu'il avait failli perdre l'amour de sa vie aujourd'hui, et que ça se finissait comme ça… Remarque, ça ne changeait finalement pas de leurs disputes habituelles.

Seulement que cette fois il allait devoir remeubler l'appartement entier.

« Hey, enfoiré de Kiri… »

« Hm ? » Il baissa la tête vers lui et vit que Bakugou n'avait pas même daigné ouvrir les yeux.

« T'imagine même pas t'en sortir vivant si tu me refais un coup pareil, je t'ai même pas pardonné, capiche ? » Il gloussa pour seule répons, souriant. C'est vrai qu'il n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il avait bien appris la leçon. « Tss, heureusement que ch'ui arrivé à temps. 'Tin, même dans ces trucs-là je dois te sauver la mise. »

« Oui, oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Te fiche pas de moi en plus ou j'finis de démolir les murs de ton appart' »

« Notre appart'. »

« Nngh… »

Paresseusement, le roux passa une main sur le crâne de son compagnon, caressant ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. A entendre sa respiration, Katsuki s'était endormi. Eijiro ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes. Il aurait un mal de chien le lendemain, à la fois physiquement et au niveau du porte-monnaie quand il constaterait les dégâts le lendemain, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Parce qu'il avait son amour, il avait Bakugou Katsuki dans ses bras. Alors tout allait bien.

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, c'est le bien OuO.**

 _ **Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBillisée de Service.**_


End file.
